Un Witcher peut en cacher un autre
by Mizumiii
Summary: Le but de Letho a toujours été de refonder l'école de la vipère. Aujourd'hui encore, il poursuit ce rêve.
1. Chapitre 1 : Crystal

Hello :D

Je me livre ce soir à une de mes activités préférées : ouvrir les fandoms sur ce site xD Donc voilà une petite fic sur le witcher que je m'amuse à écrire ;)

Pour l'instant elle ne se situe pas vraiment dans l'univers, si je devais vraiment dire un moment, se serait entre le deuxième et troisième jeux vidéos ^^

Voilà, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment :p

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Crystal**

* * *

La pluie glaçait son sang jusqu'à l'os rendant tous ses mouvements plus saccadés et difficile à effectuer. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus renoncer. Elle devait persévérer jusqu'à réussir. Elle essuya difficilement le sang qui coulait de son front mais réussis seulement à étaler de la boue sur ses yeux. Furieuse elle se mit à jurer dans ses dents et dût esquiver maladroitement l'attaque de la goule. Heureusement, celle-ci ne semblait pas beaucoup plus dégourdie qu'elle ce qui donnait sûrement l'impression de voir un combat d'éclopé. Elle jeta un oeil sur la gauche et remarqua la forme immobile sur les roches. Il était toujours là. Bien, elle espérait qu'il était accroché parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner aussi facilement. Même si ces deux goules lui menaient la vie dure. Elle en avait déjà tué deux mais le plus dur restait à venir. Son instant la fit plonger en avant et elle évita de peu un coup de griffes qui l'aurait sûrement salement éborgnée. Son épée trouva un chemin jusqu'à la gueule du monstre qui s'effondra en poussant des cris d'agonies. La douleur de celui-ci ne fit que exciter davantage le premier qui se jeta violemment sur elle. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, incapable de tirer son épée dans cette situation, elle dû bloquer le cou de la goule avec son avant-bras déjà blessé pour atteindre une dague rangeait à sa ceinture. Elle ne chercha même pas à la détacher et se contenta de la planter dans le ventre de la créature qui poussa un cri de douleur qui vrilla ses tympans. Insensible à sa détresse, elle traça une ligne verticale jusqu'au cou de la goule déversant la totalité de ses tripes sur elle mais s'assurant ainsi sa mort. Avec un grognement, elle repoussa la carcasse sur le côté et tituba jusqu'à celle qui agonisait encore sur le sol. Sans hésiter elle lui trancha la tête. Ensuite, elle leva le regard vers la forme toujours assise sur les rochers. A cet instant là, la pluie cessa simplement et un rayon de soleil vient les éclairer et les réchauffer.

_ Quelle blague, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol.

0000

_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner de potion, alors tu vas devoir serrer les dents, déclara son maître.

_ Je sais, finis-en une bonne fois pour toutes, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Il lui fourra un morceau de cuir dans la bouche et elle mordit de toutes ses forces dedans. Son maître sortit une épaisse aiguille et après l'avoir stérilisé sur les flammes du camps, entreprit de recoudre sa blessure au bras. La douleur la fit crier de douleur mais elle réussit fièrement à l'étouffer dans sa bouche. Et à rester consciente. Cette victoire lui apporta une satisfaction mentale que ne lui accorda pas son maître. Leto de Guletta. Plus increvable que ce type, ça ne pouvait simplement pas exister. Le nombre de cicatrices que contenait son corps était ridicule en comparaison aux siennes. Elle venait d'obtenir fièrement sa deuxième mais celui-ci ne comptait plus les siennes depuis au moins une trentaine d'années. Elle aurait bien été incapable de dire quel âge il avait, après tout, les witchers avait la fâcheuse habitude à vivre longtemps si on leur laissait l'opportunité de dépasser les cent ans.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à survivre aux mutations, déclara sombrement celui-ci.

_ Il faudrait déjà que tu me laisses prendre ces foutues herbes, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Elle avait eu du respect pour son maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il hésitait. Jusqu'ici, aucune femme n'était devenue sorceleur, ou avait survécu suffisamment longtemps pour s'en vanter, et même sans ça, la plupart des garçons qui passaient les épreuves mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances ou devenaient des légumes dont on se débarrassait discrètement. Et, elle avait l'impression de plus en plus claire que Letho craignait qu'elle ne survive pas. Ce qui la mettait en rogne. Il la traitait tout le temps comme une ratée seulement parce qu'elle était une fille ! Combien de fois dans sa vie allait-elle regretter d'avoir tiré le mauvais lot lors de sa naissance? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour avoir une verge entre les jambes plutôt que ce vide inutile?!

_ Ne sois pas impatiente, si tu te fais autant maltraité par quatre malheureuses goules ça ne sert à rien de vouloir passer les épreuves.

_ Si ça continue j'irais les passer à Kaer Morhen, grommela -t-elle.

Bon, c'était un coup bas de sa part mais c'était généralement l'atout qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait sérieusement énerver son maître. Kaer Morhen, l'école du loup pour les sorceleurs tandis que Letho venait de l'école de la vipère. Qui avait été détruire et qu'il tentait de reconstruire avec elle. Qu'il se soit abaissé à choisir une fille montrait à quel point il devait être désespéré.

_ Petite maline, s'agaça Letho. Je te rappel que Gérald a bien éduqué Ciri sans les lui faire passer.

_ Elle a des pouvoirs magiques ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_ La discussion est close. Essaie de te reposer, demain on reprend la route.

Il ne servait à rien d'insister quand il lui lançait un regard tel que celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle mais elle savait que si elle dépassait les bornes il n'hésiterait pas. Ils se cherchaient toujours mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore osé franchir la ligne imaginaire qu'ils avaient tracé. La jeune fille se roula en boule sur son sac et tenta de fermer les yeux. Mais, elle était incapable d'y parvenir. A chaque fois elle voyait seulement les horreurs de la guerre et de la misère, et tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir pour se trancher une place dans cette vie ingrate. Abandonnée à la naissance, recueillis pour travailler dès qu'elle avait su marcher, elle s'était battue à mains nues contre un soldat quand celui-ci avait voulu s'en prendre à elle quand ses formes avaient commencé à se développer. Avec ses dents elle avait essayé de lui arracher la gorge. Elle avait encore le goût du sang dans sa bouche quand elle y pensait. Les autres soldats avaient alors tenté de s'occuper d'elle mais Letho était arrivé au même moment. Il n'avait rien raté de la scène. Ces adversaires n'avaient pas fait le poids, ensuite il lui avait fait une proposition : continuer cette vie jusqu'à la fois où elle aurait moins de chance ou venir avec elle et prendre le risque de mourir. La décision n'avait pas été difficile à prendre. Seulement, cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il l'entraînait et il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lui permettre de devenir officiellement une sorceleuse. Elle s'était renseignée, elle avait appris à lire pour ça, et beaucoup des autres apprentis avaient passé les épreuves avant la dizaine d'années alors qu'elle allait bientôt sur ses seize ans !

_ Dors.

Elle se prit un coup dans la tête et poussa un juron qui fit éclater de rire Letho. Elle renonça à l'envahis de chercher le combat, elle savait qu'il lui aurait mis la raclée de sa vie mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer encore une semaine à boîter misérablement. Finalement, elle prit une décision : si Letho ne se décidait pas à lui permettre de passer les épreuves, alors elle le ferait sans lui ! Elle reconstruirait l'école de la vipère par ses propres moyens !

_ Debout.

La jeune femme esquiva le coup de pieds grâce à un sixième sens heureusement bien mieux réveillé qu'elle à ce moment là. Elle grogna de mécontentement en voyant son sourire sarcastique face à sa dégaine de cadavre fraîchement sorti de terre. En même temps, ce n'était pas dans ces conditions qu'elle pouvait espérer séduire qui que ce soit. Pas comme si elle en avait véritablement envie, bien au contraire. Elle remarqua alors que son maître avait suspicieusement l'air plus propre qu'elle.

_ Y'a une rivière en bas, va te laver, déclara-t-il lui permettant de comprendre d'où il venait.

_ Parfait !

Elle se précipita sans demander son rester. Ses vêtements furent envoyés baladés dans un coin et elle plongea dans l'eau gelée sans paraître se rendre compte de la différence de températures. Son corps avait subis des traitements moins agréables et celui-ci avait le mérite d'être nettoyant. Elle passa de longues minutes à démêler ses longs cheveux dans lesquels des brindilles s'étaient nichées ainsi que de la mousse, de la boue et autres choses dont elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que c'était exactement. Au bout d'un moment, ses mèches reprirent leurs couleurs d'origine : un noir-gris assez passe partout. Elle les tressa à nouveau avant de les attacher avec une ficelle qu'elle avait préalablement accroché à son poignet. L'eau de la rivière était redevenue calme et elle pu observer son reflet. Celui-ci lui renvoya son regard aussi clair que le liquide. Elle avait les yeux bleus mais ils paraissait presque transparent. D'où le nom qu'on lui avait donné : Crystal. Une chose belle et fragile, elle n'avait pas aimé ce nom durant des années. Mais, maintenant elle avait décidé de montrer sur le cristal pouvait aussi bien couper et tuer que n'importe quel autre matériaux !

_ Dépêche toi, on doit aller récupérer ton équipement, déclara Letho en arrivant près du court d'eau.

_ J'arrive.

Crystal sortit sans se préoccuper de sa nudité, la timidité ou la pudicité n'étaient pas des loisirs qu'on pouvait se permettre dans leur monde. Il lui tendit ses vêtements et dû les enfiler malgré l'humidité de son corps. De toute façon, elle allait bientôt recevoir une vraie tenue, même si elle le cachait pour l'instant, elle en était ravie ! Jusque là elle avait dû se contenter de tunique en tissus grossier mais pour la première fois elle allait avoir le droit à du cuir ! Enfin, elle ressemblerait à une vraie guerrière comme son maître !

_ Dépêche toi bibelot, la houspilla-t-il.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ronchonna la jeune fille en le suivant.

_ Tu préfères que je t'appelle bijoux?

_ Encore moins ! J'ai un prénom je te rappelle.

_ _Crystal._

Autant d'ironie dans une voix avait dû sûrement lui demander des années d'entraînements et elle tenta de lui mettre un coup dans les côtes pour se venger de sa mesquinerie. Sans surprise, il l'esquiva sans même la regarder et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à récupérer leurs chevaux à l'écurie où ils les avaient laissés avant de venir chasser le groupe de goules. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la taverne où les attendait leur commanditaire. Celui-ci s'adressa à Letho qui lui confirma qu'ils avaient rempli leurs contrats en lui montrant les trophés qu'il avait pris sur les corps des créatures.

_ Le nid a été détruit, expliqua-t-il simplement en sachant pertinemment que leur type s'en fichait des détails.

_ Très bien, voici votre part, déclara celui-ci en tendant une poignée de pièces.

_ C'est à la gamine que vous devez les donner, répondit simplement Letho, c'est elle qui s'est chargée de les liquider.

Crystal lança un regard surpris à son maître mais celui-ci se contenta de fixer impassiblement leur expéditeur. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à croire qu'une fille comme elle ait pu s'en charger et l'idée de lui donner son argent avait visiblement dû mal à passer. Finalement, le regard insistant du witcher finit par délier les cordons de sa bourse.

_ Pour votre peine, déclara simplement le bourgeois en lui donnant les quelques pièces du contrat.

_ Merci !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer : c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait de l'argent d'un contrat! Letho lui lança un regard réprobateur mais l'excitation dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille adoucit son regard. Le bourgeois n'insista pas et ils quittèrent la taverne pour se rendre chez le forgeron de la bourgade qui exerçait aussi comme armurier. C'était un non-humain, un nain pour être précis mais il exerçait depuis longtemps et avait le mérite de ne pas regarder de haut les witchers quand ils venaient passer une commande chez lui. Celui-ci reconnu Letho quand il entra dans sa boutique. En même temps, il était plutôt le genre d'homme difficile à oublier.

_ Votre commande est prête, déclara l'artisan en extirpant d'un tas de cuirs un gambison, un pantalon, une paire de bottes et une paire de gants. 100 couronnes.

_ Donne l'argent Crystal.

La jeune fille compta ce qu'elle avait et réalisa que cela représentait la totalité de ce qu'elle venait de gagner. Mais, le sentiment de fierté et d'accomplissement valait le coup et elle donna sa récompense sans hésiter avant de se retrouver les mains chargées et une bonne odeur de cuir autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourir et elle ne remarqua pas Letho qui donna quelque chose à l'artisan qui hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

_ Allez bibelot dépêche toi.

_ Oui oui !

Ils sortirent de là et retournèrent aux écuries où Crystal eut le loisir de se changer complètement. Elle enfila son pantalon sans difficulté mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu mettre jusque là, il adoptait ses courbes comme s'il avait été fait sur mesure pour ses jambes tout en étant suffisamment épais pour ne pas se déchirer au moindre coups de griffes; les bottes n'avaient rien à voir avec les godillots qu'elle se traînait et possédait une semelle tellement épaisse qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages; les gants étaient parfaitement à la bonne taille même si le cuir neuf les rendait ses doigts plus difficile à plier, elle devrait veiller à l'assouplir si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en difficulté en combat, ensuite venait son gambison tout de noir mais suffisamment épais pour qu'une épée ait du mal à le percer. Elle se sentait mieux protéger et avait une profonde impression d'assurance qui allait de paire.

_ Je me demande comment le forgeron a pu tomber aussi juste sur mes mesures, songea distraitement Crystal.

_ Il a fait en fonction de ce que je lui ai dis, lui apprit simplement Letho.

_ Tu as beaucoup trop l'oeil, répliqua la jeune femme avec une grimace.

_ Et tu te plains beaucoup pour un bibelot qui vient d'obtenir sa première armure.

_ C'est vrai… Elle est parfaite ! Merci !

Sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue. Le witcher dû retenir son bond d'esquive peu habituer à des telles démonstrations d'affection de la part de son élève mais celle-ci semblait sincèrement ravie de sa nouvelle tenue. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle désirait ardemment devenir un witcher mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer hésitant sur la suite des évènements. Il reculait le moment fatidique depuis maintenant près de deux ans et il savait que tôt ou tard Crystal finirait par agir d'elle-même. Et il devait tenter de l'en dissuader, essayer de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait très bien réussir sans les mutations. Rien ne valait le coup de devenir à moitié un monstre, son corps bougeant uniquement grâce aux nombreuses potions qu'ils utilisaient et aussi devenir stériles. C'était déjà un état de fait que certains hommes trouvaient ennuyant alors il ne pouvait imaginer pour une femme. Certaines magiciennes déplorait cet état de fait et il savait que Yennefer et Gérald avaient déjà dû se heurter à cet état de fait.

_ Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? Demanda Crystal en voyant que son maître semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Gérald a un contrat pas très loin.

La jeune femme comprit exactement ce qu'il voulait et elle grimpa souplement sur sa jument tandis que Letho faisait de même sur son cheval. Ils prirent la route et Crystal dû dormir sur sa selle tandis que son maître tenait les deux rênes. Ses yeux de chat lui permettait de voir clairement dans la nuit et il avait peu besoin de sommeil grâce à la méditation il alternait les moments de lucidité et de repos jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village quand le soleil commença à briller haut dans le ciel. Les paysans chuchotaient sur leur passage, surtout intrigué par ce que pouvait bien faire une jeune fille avec un witcher. Gérald dû avoir vent de leur présence car il apparut soudainement sur le chemin.

_ Je te pensais plus discret que ça, déclara-t-il avec amusement à Letho en guise de salutation.

_ Difficile de l'être avec une fille, répliqua le witcher.

Crystal les regarda se lancer des piques en sachant que c'était simplement leur façon de se dire bonjour. Ces deux-là s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie à de nombreuses reprises et se faisaient confiance comme des frères malgré qu'ils n'aient pas été éduqués dans la même école. Gérald avait le luxe que la sienne était la seule restant encore debout tandis que Letho luttait pour reconstruire la sienne.

_ Je vois que Crystal ressemble de plus en plus à une guerrière, commenta le loup blanc.

_ Elle a détruit un nid de goules hier, ajouta Letho en descendant de son cheval.

_ Pas mal du tout pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas subi les mutations.

_ Je devrais les avoir bientôt, répliqua Crystal en les rejoignant. J'ai fini ma formation !

_ C'est à ton maître de décider pas à mot, se justifia Gérald en écartant les bras.

Gérald avait les même yeux jaunes avec les pupilles fendues que Letho mais il était plus fin et portait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval. De plus, son médaillon avait une forme de tête de loup et pendant silencieusement sur son cou pour l'heure. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas avoir le sien tant qu'elle ne serait pas officiellement une witcher. Finalement, Gérald leur apprit qu'un groupe de loup garous s'était rassemblé dans la région et semait le trouble depuis quelques temps. D'après celui-ci, deux witchers ne seraient pas de trop contre une meute surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le nombre exacte de créatures.

_ Et moi ? Demanda Crystal.

_ Toi tu restes ici, répliqua Letho d'un ton sans appel.

_ Je peux me battre, insista la jeune fille outrée qu'il la laisse sur le côté.

_ Tu dois m'obéir, ordonna le witcher. Si tu me désobéis jamais tu ne deviendras une witcher.

C'était un coup bas. Il savait que c'était la seule menace qui fonctionnait contre elle et evidemment elle ne pouvait rien à dire. Elle balança sa chaise contre un mur et partit se réfugier à l'étage de la grange où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Les deux witchers se retrouvèrent seuls et Gérald hésita quelques secondes à faire une remarque sur le caractère de Crystal.

_ Elle me rappelle Ciri, déclara-t-il simplement.

_ J'aimerais qu'elle devienne comme elle, avoua Letho qui commençait à être dépassé par le comportement de son élève.

_ Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas passer les épreuves?

Le regard que lui lança Letho faisait gage de réponse et Gérald prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

_ Si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle devienne une witcher, alors pourquoi continues-tu à t'occuper d'elle? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

_ Elle m'a l'air débrouillarde pourtant.

_ Bon on s'occupe des ces loups-garous?

Le ton de Letho montrait son agacement et le loup blanc compris que son ami ne voudrait pas parler davantage de ce qui le travaillait. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup de witchers et les rumeurs allaient bon train entre eux. Donc, la nouvelle que le dernier de l'école de la vipère entraînait une recrue avait rapidement fait le tour et encore plus rapidement quand ils avaient su qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Gérald avait été le premier à oser une telle chose mais Ciri avait eu l'avantage de posséder un don naturel à la magie qui avait rendu presque accessoire de recourir aux mutations. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Crystal. Même si elle se battait bien, elle parvenait que difficilement à utiliser les signes magiques des witchers et elle restait physiquement fragile. Une blessure dont Letho guérissait en quelques heures grâce à ses potions prenait plusieurs jours à son élève. A ce rythme là, elle ne survivrait pas une semaine en tant que witcher. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à la laisser partir et reprendre une vie dénuée de sens. De son côté, Gérald avait compris bien avant son ami que celui-ci ne pouvait simplement pas quitter Crystal car il s'était attaché à elle comme lui s'était attaché à Ciri ou Yennefer. Parfois, au cours de leur longue et sanglante vie, les witchers finissaient par découvrir qu'ils avaient des sentiments.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Comment trouvez-vous Crystal? J'aime bien ce prénom x'D

Je sais que j'ouvre un débat : une sorceleuse femme le drame ! Mais on est dans une fanfiction donc je fais ce que je veux tant que je respecte l'univers, il n'est dis nul part que les femmes ne peuvent pas :p

Dites moi tout :D


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sinead

Hello ! :D j'ai eu une review trop contente donc je poste xD

 **Krenon :** Tout d'abords une GRAND merci ! Je ne pensais pas avoir de commentaire sur cette fic donc ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir de recevoir la tienne ! Pour Letho j'ai du mal effectivement à le rendre fidèle au jeu u_u après avoir écris sur autant de personnages dans ce style on pourrait croire que j'y parviens mais non x'D Pour Crystal, il faut savoir que les sorceleurs évoquent effectivement le droit de surprise mais en règle générale ils récupéraient leurs apprentis dans les orphelinats ou les endroits de ce genre, et je voulais vraiment que mon OC soit issu de ce côté plus sombre de l'humanité plutôt que la royauté comme Ciri ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sinead**

* * *

Crystal attendit d'avoir perçu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et se refermant avant de hurler sa rage dans le creux de son oreiller. Une fois cela fait, elle bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa son épée. Elle n'en avait qu'une ce qui était un comble ! La plupart, voir la quasi totalité des sorceleurs en possédaient deux : une en argent pour la plupart des créatures et une autre en fer pour le reste des monstres résistants à la première. Certains disaient que la dernière était faite pour les humains, et même si cela devait sûrement arriver, ce n'était pas son utilité première. Dans tout le cas, elle n'en avait qu'une, en fer et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui appliquer de l'huile comme lui avait appris Letho. Elle connaissait toutes les préparations par coeur et enduisit consciencieusement sa lame d'un mélange de plantes bien précis. Une fois satisfaite du résultat elle descendit les marches et fureta pour voir si les deux witcher n'avaient pas laissé quelques informations.

_ Parfait, murmura Crystal en voyant une carte dessinait rapidement sur un bout de parchemin.

Une des première choses qu'elle avait dû apprendre c'était se repérer n'importe où et maintenant elle connaissait les différentes régions comme sa poche. Elle repéra rapidement le lieu indiquait et avant de sortir elle s'arrêta une dernière fois pour attraper son sac de potions. Même si elle ne pouvait les utiliser, elle se faisait un devoir d'en préparer tout les jours pour le cas où son maître en aurait eu besoin.

Elle les entendit avant de les trouver. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que son maître ne lui aurait pas pardonné d'avoir désobéi donc elle resta à quelques distances pour observer le déroulement des combats. Visiblement, les loups garous ne faisaient pas le poids face à deux witchers tel que Gérald et Letho. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une meute de telles créatures d'ordinaires solitaires mais elle se doutait que ce serait sûrement aussi la dernière. Crystal s'installa bien tranquillement et décida de profiter de cette chance unique de pouvoir observer deux personnes telles qu'eux. Elle avait dissimulé son odeur grâce à des plantes et espérait qu'aucun des loups-garous ne relèverait sa présence dans les buissons. La technique de Gérald à l'épée était bien plus fluide que celle de son maître mais celui-ci compensait par une force brute bien plus supérieur à celle du loup blanc. La jeune femme se demanda distraitement qui des deux gagnerait un combat entre eux. Rapidement, les créatures furent mises à mort et Crystal songea à rentrer avant que les witchers ne la découvre. Mais, elle fut arrêtée en entendant Géralt prononcer son prénom.

_ Tu comptes vraiment encore me bassiner avec cette histoire, grommela Letho en essuyant sa lame d'argent sur la fourrure d'une de ses victimes.

_ Je dis ça en tant que ton ami.

_ Je préfère mes amis silencieux, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Tu sais que c'est faux. Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu refuses de lui faire passer les épreuves alors que tu n'as qu'un seul but : créer d'autres witchers de ton école?

Crystal crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais elle semblait sous estimer les liens qui l'unissent à Gérald.

_ Tu es plus collant qu'un spectre… Je n'ai pas envie de la voir mourir, déclara simplement Letho après un silence.

_ C'est un risque que tu connaissais en la prenant sous ta protection, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

_ J'en sais rien… Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait subir les mutations à Ciri? Contre attaqua le witcher.

_ C'est différent… Ciri… Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire.

_ Ouai, Ciri et son destin fabuleux. Crystal n'est peut-être pas une héroïne des temps anciens mais elle ne mérite tout de même pas ce que lui feront subir les mutations.

_ Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'elle semble vouloir. Si tu es si sur de toi alors pourquoi lui faire de faux espoirs?  
_ Cette gamine ne voudra jamais comprendre. Mais il n'y a rien de bon à devenir un witcher. Et aucune femme n'a jamais réussi les mutations.

_ Tu en connais beaucoup qui les ont passées?

_ Non. Mais je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la première.

Gérald hocha silencieusement la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Finalement il comprenait que son ami craigne pour la vie de son apprentie mais il comprenait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à la berner ainsi indéfiniment et celui-ci devait sûrement s'en rendre compte aussi.

Finalement, ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet et rentrèrent sans un mot. Gérald s'installa en bas tandis que Letho montait dormir dans la même salle que Crystal. Il regarda un instant la jeune fille assoupie en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gamine qu'il avait ramassé sur la route. Elle était même devenue une femme et cette réalité l'avait plus durement frappé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Si elle avait été un garçon il aurait sûrement eu moins de difficulté à la sacrifier pour faire revivre son école mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que l'idée de voir Crystal traverser ce qu'il avait dû subir le dérangeait. Il ne savait plus à quel moment il avait cessé de la voir comme un simple investissement à long terme mais malheureusement il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Gérald n'avait peut-être pas tort, continuer de lui faire de faux espoirs ainsi était plus cruel qu'autre chose. Il avait beau se leurrer en se disant qu'il faisait cela pour la protéger, en réalité il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à la laisser partir. Letho s'installa contre le mur et se plongea dans une profonde méditation jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Enfin, se fut surtout l'odeur de nourriture qui réveilla son estomac vide depuis la veille. Il se rendit à l'extérieur pour trouver Crystal entrain de faire cuir un lapin qu'elle avait sûrement chassé.

_ J'ai crû que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, se moqua la jeune fille sans vergogne.

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Gérald est déjà parti. Visiblement Yennefer requiert ses services, j'en connais un qui va passer un bon moment, plaisanta-t-elle.

Letho s'installa en face d'elle et attrapa la broche qu'elle lui tendis. Il arracha une bouché de viandes sans la quitter des yeux ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle avait beau faire semblant de ne pas avoir surpris leur conversation, celle-ci ne faisait que tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis la veille. Elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'avec peine et craignait que son maître ne lui avoue la terrible vérité d'un moment où un autre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait totalement raison.

_ Crystal, commença Letho.

_ Si tu comptes me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, tu peux rêver, le coupa la jeune femme en bondissant sur ses pieds.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda le witcher sans paraître troublé par sa réaction légèrement disproportionnée.

_ Parce que je ne partirais pas ! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici !

_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas devoir faire, lui apprit simplement Letho sans sourciller.

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu m'as dit là-bas qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, qu'à partir de maintenant tu serais toujours avec moi !

_ C'était une erreure, reconnu-t-il en se levant lentement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Ainsi elle était obligée de redresser le menton pour garder son regard dans le sien et son expression rebelle et ses yeux brillant touchèrent Letho bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se força à conserver un masque d'impassibilité.

_ Une fille comme toi devrait plutôt s'intérésser à se trouver un mari sympa et pondre une dizaine de marmots, déclara-t-il.

_ N'importe quoi, siffla Crystal entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je veux devenir une witcher ! Je veux subir les mutations et me battre à tes côtés!

_ Ne dis pas de conneries, répliqua durement Letho en la secouant par les épaules.

Ses mains faisaient la taille de sa tête et ses bras étaient deux fois plus gros que les siens mais elle ne parvenait pas à être effrayée par lui. Au contraire, c'était lui qui l'avait secourue ce jour là alors que tout les autres se contentaient de détourner le regard.

_ Tu n'as que seize ans, pourquoi foutre ta vie en l'air pour ça?

Elle le regarda. Droit dans les yeux, elle regarda chacune de ses cicatrices surtout celle qui ornait son crâne. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle en avait elle aussi.

_ Parce que je veux rester avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit rapidement Letho en reculant. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Trouve un gentil petit gars et oublie le reste.

Crystal sera les poings malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle se détestait pour ne pas être capable de les retenir, elle se détestait d'être une fille, et elle détestait encore plus son maître pour la rejeter ainsi.

_ Je deviendrais un witcher avec ou sans vous.

Dans un geste rageur, elle attrapa son épée et s'enfuit en courant, incapable de rester une seule seconde de plus en présence de cet être détestable qui avait était son maître pendant plus de six années.

0000

Crystal avait d'abords cherché à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Letho. La honte et la colère mêlées la poussaient toujours un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par arriver dans une ville qu'elle connaissait bien. Couverte de saletées, sans un sous, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de subvenir à ses besoins. Epuisée, elle traîna ses jambes et son épée jusqu'à un panneau d'affichage dans l'espoir d'y lire un contrat qu'elle pourrait remplir. Alors qu'elle lisait plus attentivement une annonce qui semblait concerner des algoules, une main se posa sur son épaule la faisait vivement sursautée.

_ Crystal, il me semblait bien que c'était toi, fit une voix qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre ici.

_ Triss? S'exclama la jeune fille ravie de voir un visage amicale.

_ En chair et en os, plaisanta la magicienne rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, où est Letho?

Elle et son… Ancien maître avait eu un passé plutôt tumultueux mais l'un comme l'autre avaient fini par enterrer la hache de guerre. Ainsi, Crystal avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer la magicienne à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à considérer celle-ci un peu comme une grande soeur qui l'avait soutenue à plusieurs reprises quand Letho était incapable de faire face aux soucis féminins de son apprentie. Finalement, Crystal avait grandi sans que Triss ne vieillisse mais elles étaient restées très amies et elle vouait à cette dernière un certain respect et une pointe d'admiration. Il y avait peu de femmes fortes dans ce monde qui pouvait se targuer de pouvoir vivre leur vie comme elles l'entendaient et celle-ci en faisait partie.

_ Hm vu ton expression, fit Triss en voyant Crystal détourner le regard, quelque chose est arrivé. Viens chez moi, tu me raconteras tout ça devant un bon repas chaud.

La jeune femme accepta avec gratitude et la magicienne la guida dans le dédale des rues jusqu'à une discrète demeure dont l'intérieur avait été remeublé dans un décors très chaleureux et accueillant qui mit instantanément Crystal à l'aise. Ensuite, Triss lui apporta de quoi manger et celle-ci avala rapidement tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être posé devant elle.

_ Alors, raconte moi tout, proposa la magicienne d'une voix douce une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger. Pourquoi es-tu seule?

_ Letho refuse de finir ma formation, lui apprit Crystal d'une voix faible en serrant les poings pour refouler ses larmes amères.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna Triss qui n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce qui se passait entre eux.

_ Il dit que ça ne vaut pas le coup que je passe les épreuves, que je ferais mieux de me marier et faire des gosses…

_ C'est bien un homme ça, soupira la rousse d'un air tragique. Toujours à croire savoir ce que veulent les femmes…

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Supplia Crystal en sentant l'émotion la saisir à nouveau. Je ne veux pas devenir une paysanne insignifiante ! Et puis, au moins je me sentais vivante, importante quand je combattais ! Et puis…  
_ Et puis ? Reprit Triss en voyant que la jeune fille hésitait à finir sa phrase.  
_ Et puis je ne veux pas que Letho ne fasse plus partie de ma vie, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Il est le dernier de l'école de la vipère, tout les soirs il me racontait comment ça serait de reconstruire l'école et maintenant que je crois en ce rêve il veut que je l'abandonne !

_ Je comprends ta colère, reconnu-t-elle. Mais tu dois réfléchir à ça à tête reposée. Une décision frivole ne t'apportera rien de bon. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, tu partageras la chambre d'amie avec Sinead.

_ Sinead? S'étonna Crystal.

_ Ah oui, tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, se rappela Triss. Sinead !

Il y eut du mouvement à l'étage puis quelqu'un dégringola les escaliers jusqu'à ce mettre à leur hauteur. Elle toisa Crystal du haut de ses yeux verts comme si elle la considérait comme une intruse sur son territoire.

_ Crystal je te présente Sinead, mon apprentie. Sinead je te présente Crystal, une apprentie witcher.

_ Enchanté, fit la brune.

Sinead se contenta de plisser les yeux avant de détourner le menton comme si elle ne valait pas la peine de se fatiguer à lui parler.

_ Sinead, la réprimanda Triss. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières?

_ Salut, fit-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

_ C'est déjà ça, soupira la magicienne, pardonne lui son sale caractère, elle sort seulement de l'Académie. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Triss avait peut-être sous-estimé les caractères des deux jeunes filles, elles avaient approximativement le même âge, et une certaine tendance à une fierté mal placée qui dégénéra rapidement.

_ Tu peux dormir par terre, déclara Sinead en lui désignant le sol une fois qu'elles furent montées dans la chambre.

Crystal prit sur elle et posa son épée sur le sol en tentant de conserver le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Son quota avait déjà été mis à mal par son brusque changement de situation, après tout elle n'avait pas dû se débrouiller toute seule depuis six ans et le retour au réalité n'était pas forcément très agréable à digérer. Mais, Sinead ne semblait n'en avoir aucune considération. La jeune magicienne s'installa sur son lit les jambes croisées et la toisa de haut le temps qu'elle s'installe.

_ J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'éterniser, déclara-t-elle finalement.

_ Et pourquoi ça je te pris? Répliqua Crystal sur le même ton.

_ Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici, l'attaqua-t-elle sans égards. Les pleurnicheuses ne sont pas bienvenues.

_ Pardon? S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses jambes. Qui es-tu pour me juger comme ça? Tu ne sais rien de moi?

_ Et alors? J'en ai suffisamment entendu tout à l'heure pour savoir que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une gamine piailleuse.

_ Va te faire voir!

Et sans attendre, elle lui balança son poing en pleine figure. Visiblement, celle-ci ne s'était pas attendue à un tel coup et elle fut projetée en arrière. Sinead se redressa vivement, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés et son nez saignant, elle semblait maintenant aussi énervée que Crystal. Elle leva les mains et commença à lancer un sort. Mais si la jeune femme avait bien appris quelque chose dans un combat contre un magicien : ne jamais lui laisser le temps de finir son incantation ! Elle se jeta en avant et tenta de la tacler et ignora la vive douleur à la joue.

_ Lâche moi ! Hurla Sinead.

_ Retire ce que tu as dis sur moi ! Répliqua Crystal.

_ Jamais de la vie !

Crystal asséna un puissant coup de boules à l'apprentie magicienne qui claqua des doigts pour faire enflammer ses cheveux qui prirent instantanément feu.

_ Mais t'es malade !

_ C'est toi qui est malade ! T'as failli me péter le nez!

L'ancienne apprentie witcher attrapa une dague et coupa vivement ses mèches avant que les flammes n'atteignent son crâne et se retrouva avec des cheveux fumant dans la main. Elle reporta son attention sur la magicienne qui tenait son nez dans ses mains avec du sang qui dégoûlinait entre ses doigts. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avec étonnement. Avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut? Tonna Triss en entrant dramatiquement dans la chambre.

_ Rien je montrais un nouveau sort à Crystal, mentit Sinead avec effronterie.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi à dresser une illusion à temps et la magicienne sembla n'y voir que du feu. Elle resta silencieuse quelque seconde avant de constater que tout allait visiblement bien.

_ Bon, faites moins de bruits maintenant.

_ D'accord, acceptèrent en coeur les deux filles.

Une fois que la magicienne fut partie, Sinead brisa son sort et attrapa un morceau de tissu pour éponger son saignement.

_ Attends je dois avoir quelque chose pour stopper le saignement, lui proposa Crystal en fouillant dans ses poches pour en retirer une pommade.

_ Merci, apprécia Sinead. Si tu veux je connais un sort pour faire pousser les cheveux.

_ Haha, merci, je vais rester comme ça pour l'instant. ça m'apprendra à trop vouloir m'accrocher au passé.

_ Tu n'es peut-être pas tellement une pleurnicheuse que ça, constata sa nouvelle amie. Approche que je fasse quelque chose de ta tignasse alors.

Crystal se plia docilement à sa demande et laissa Sinead oeuvrer en silence. Elle sentit quelque courant d'air dans la base de sa nuque et des picotements mais au bout de quelques minutes l'apprentie lui signifia fièrement qu'elle avait fini.

_ Tiens regarde, lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un miroir.

Ses cheveux avaient été raccourcis de plusieurs centimètres et lui arrivaient maintenant juste en-dessous de ses épaules, de plus, la partie gauche de son crâne avait été tressé à ras jusqu'à la base de sa nuque ce qui lui donnait une allure plutôt impressionnante qui lui plut énormément.

_ Merci, apprécia sincèrement Crystal.

_ On va dire que c'est pour m'excuser de m'être emportée… C'est juste que je ne supporte pas les personnes qui se font plaindre sans rien essayer.

_ Mon maître m'a abandonnée, soupira la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas accomplir les rituels sans lui… Et il faut un magicien aussi…

_ Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen pour que tu puisses les faire même sans lui? Ton but c'est de refonder ton école alors fais le sans lui et prouve lui que tu peux y arriver et qu'il a tort !

_ Je pourrais aller à Kaer Morhen, réfléchis Crystal. Ils accepteraient peut-être de valider mes épreuves là-bas…

_ C'est bientôt l'hiver, il est probable que la plupart des witchers de l'école du loup y soient retournés, acquiesça Sinead.

_ Comme tu sais ça?

_ Triss y a passé quelques temps, et elle radote beaucoup sur Gérald, lui avoua sa nouvelle amie. Je suis sur qu'ils accepteraient de te faire passer les épreuves.

_ Je ne sais pas si Gérald oserait aller à l'encontre de la parole d'un de ses amis, hésita Crystal.

_ ça c'est à toi de le convaincre. Et puis, Gérald n'est pas le seul sorceleur de la forteresse. Vesemir serait sûrement ravie d'avoir un nouveau disciple.

_ Je ne veux pas devenir un loup, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant la moue. Bon, j'irais, mais qu'à une seule condition : qu'ils acceptent de me reconnaître comme disciple de la vipère ! Mais il me faut toujours un magicien. Je ne suis pas sûr que Triss accepterais de me suivre.

_ Je viendrais avec toi.

_ J'ai bien entendu ? S'étonna Crystal en ouvrant ses yeux clairs comme des billes.

_ J'ai déjà fini ma formation de magicienne et j'ai seulement demander à Triss de me prendre comme apprentie car je voulais découvrir de nouvelles choses. Visiter le château des sorceleurs et mener une mutation, ça c'est innovant ! Et je suis sur que peu de magiciens ont eu ce privilège!

La brune sembla réfléchir à sa proposition avec sérieux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé songer à cette option. D'un côté, elle voulait ardemment passer les épreuves, mais de l'autre elle ne voulait pas que son ancien maître se méprenne sur ses intentions.

_ Est-ce que tu saurais faire un tatouage magique? Demanda finalement Crystal.

_ ça dépend ce que tu veux qu'il fasse exactement, supposa Sinead.

_ Les sorceleurs portent des médaillons magiques mais je ne veux pas celui du loup, et Letho me donnera sûrement jamais un de la vipère alors je réfléchissais à un compromis.

_ Pourquoi pas, ils détectent justent les émanations de magie, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, réfléchis la blonde. Mais, d'abords réussi tes épreuves, ensuite on verra ce qu'on fait.

_ Il faudrait que toi aussi tu connaisses les formules, précisa Crystal.

_ Triss doit avoir des livres dessus. Aucun n'explique clairement la méthode mais en les lisant tous je devrais pouvoir dresser un protocole à peu près cohérent.

_ Très rassurant, se moqua la futur sorceleuse avec un sourire en coin.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne serais pas la seule à mener le rituel, répliqua Sinead faussement vexée.

_ Dans tous les cas, les premières neiges ne vont pas tarder à tomber et quand elles seront là, ce ne sera même pas la peine d'espérer gravir le col de la montagne, expliqua Crystal qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'y rendre.

_ Alors partons maintenant.

_ Et Triss?

_ Elle est sortie, j'ai senti son aura se téléporter quelque part, expliqua la blonde. Sûrement une requête de la loge.

Crystal avait déjà entendu parler de ce groupe de magiciennes qui oeuvraient pour une raison plus ou moins obscure mais dont l'influence ne faisait que grandir au fil des années.

_ Si tu es sûr de toi, alors allons-y, proposa la jeune femme;

_ Laisse moi le temps de rassembler les livres et je te suis.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième OC, j'ai hésité au début à garder Triss mais je me disais que ce serait plus intéressant de varier les personnages et pour une fois de faire quelqu'un qui soit pas vraiment prévisible xD Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Sinead alors? :p Et de Crystal? Dites moi tout :D


End file.
